


Hey Blondie! Move.

by yourekindof_weird



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Peter Parker Metioned, Soulmate first words, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, tony stark mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourekindof_weird/pseuds/yourekindof_weird
Summary: Bucky Barnes lives with the soulmate words “Listen man, you’re not my soulmate.” in clear handwriting on the inside of his right arm. Steve Rogers, Captain America, accidentally revealed his words to the world, and now anyone and everyone is saying them to him in hopes of being his soulmate.They both have a bad day and find themselves in a cafe.





	Hey Blondie! Move.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I thought this up as I was leaving my house and actually rushed back to my room to write down the idea. I hope you like it!

The First words that your soulmate says to you are in their handwriting on the inside of your right arm.

...

Bucky is having a bad day. A lot of his days are bad, but today is particularly awful. First, he’d almost been hit by a car on his way to work. Then, at work (Stark Industries), Tony Stark had harassed him about his arm. It really wasn’t that bad, since Tony  _ is _ letting him try out the prototype prosthetic that Stark Industries is attempting to perfect. The only problem is Bucky is not supposed to meet with Tony about the arm until next week. It was just sort of… annoying. 

Plus, to top it all off, his soulmate mark always makes his days less than good. I mean, having “Listen man, you’re not my soulmate.” in clear handwriting on one’s arm is probably enough to put anyone down.

So yeah, Bucky is having a horrible day. And now, his favourite cafe is way more crowded than usual. Bucky always comes here for a coffee after work, and it’s  _ never  _ this crowded. The line is  _ huge _ . He would leave, but the coffee here is just  _ so  _ good, and he needs it, what with the day he’s had. Bucky sighs.

…

It’s been a month since ‘the incident’, and Steve is beyond sick of everything. ‘The incident’ happened during a mission. The Avengers had been called to Maine because of an alien invasion. Everything was going well, Bruce hadn’t even had to become the Hulk. Of course everything had to go wrong. Steve was helping civilians evacuate a building and right when the last person had escaped, the building collapsed. On. Top. Of. Steve.

It hurt like hell, for one. Two, when Steve managed to get out, with the help of Natasha, his suit’s sleeve was ripped, and his soulmate mark was on full display. Some news station had managed to get the whole thing live on video. Now  _ everyone  _ knows what Steve’s soulmate mark says. 

Now, people come up to Steve all the time. They say his words to him, hoping that they’re his soulmate. It’s mostly women. A few teenagers try, though Steve suspects that most often, they’re being dared to do it by their friends. A few men have tried, too. Just today, six people have said his words to him. 

Steve had brought his motorbike to the shop to get it fixed earlier in the day. Tony had offered to fix it, but Steve didn’t want the bike to come back with a bunch or weird modifications. So, he’d brought it to the shop. Now he’s just waiting, so he’s decided to get a coffee. 

He walks into the crowded cafe (it might get a little more crowded when he enters, even with his disguise on), and gets in the long line. As he’s waiting, he gets a text from Tony saying it’s Avengers movie night tonight. He’s about to respond when a gruff voice speaks up from behind him.

“Hey blondie! Move.” 

Steve wants to break something. That’s the seventh time today, and he snaps.

“Listen, man,” Steve says angrily, turning around to face the guy, “you’re not my soulmate.”

…

The blond guy in front of Bucky is looking at his phone instead of moving up in the line. Someone’s already tried to cut in front of the guy, but got scared away for some reason. Bucky’s tired and fed up. That’s probably the only reason that he speaks up so loudly and angrily. 

“Hey blondie! Move.”

Bucky processes that he’s just yelled at Captain  _ freaking  _ America at about the same time that he realizes that said national icon has just said Bucky’s soulmate words. So, of course, Bucky promptly freezes, gaping like a fish. 

The Captain starts to turn around again, but Bucky catches his shoulder with his metal arm. 

“Listen,” Steve Rogers (Bucky’s still freaking out a little) starts to say. Bucky notices that the guy looks  _ really  _ tired. And annoyed. Why would he… oh. Bucky remembers hearing something about Captain America’s soulmate words being leaked. Bucky never bothered to find out what they were. He figured it wasn’t any of his business. If the words  _ had  _ been leaked, people probably said them to the guy all the time. That  _ would _ explain Bucky’s mark. 

Before Steve can say anything else, Bucky lets go of his shoulder so he can pull his sleeve up, revealing his words. Steve’s eyes widen. Then, he looks happy and sad at the same time.

“I can’t believe my first words to my soulmate are ‘you’re not my soulmate.’ That’s awful,” Steve finally says. 

“You still need to move up,” Bucky responds. Steve startles and moves ahead, stepping backwards so he’s still facing Bucky.

“So, you said that because you actually wanted me to move?” Steve asks.

“Yeah,” Bucky answers, “I didn’t know who you were until you turned around.”

“Huh.”

“I’m Bucky, by the way.”

“Steve.”

…

1 month later

“Hey blondie! Move,” A woman in a red dress says sweetly. Steve is sitting on a bench, just outside of Bucky’s apartment building. Well, actually, Bucky doesn’t live there anymore, as of today. He’s moving into the tower. All of his stuff is already on Steve’s floor. He’s just collecting the last of his mail right now. 

Steve looks at the woman. He almost wants to laugh, because the way Bucky actually said his words was so different from the way the woman just said them.

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” Steve says to the woman, “But I’ve already found my soulmate.”

“That, he has,” and there stands Bucky, wearing jeans and one of Steve’s sweatshirts, holding a small stack of mail. Steve smiles at his soulmate, who grins back. The woman scowls as Steve wraps one arm around Bucky and gives him a quick kiss.

“Let’s go,” Steve says, “You still haven’t met Peter.”

“Who’s he again?” Bucky asks as the both get onto Steve’s motorcycle. The woman is long gone, and the street is deserted.

“Spider-Man,” Steve says, “Thor likes to call him mini-Stark.”

“Oh god.”

“Don’t worry,” Steve laughs, “Peter’s the nicest person I’ve ever met.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
